Proms suck part 2
by Finni101
Summary: After Nora letting Kenny down, he gets a new girlfirend at the prom. At first he is happy, but that happiness won't last a day. Meanwhile, Nora tells Kyle her true feelings for Kenny
1. Chapter 1

Proms sucks part 2

Chapter 1: A new girlfriend

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-Kenny stands in a corner looking down-

Kyle: Hi Kenny! Where's Nora?  
>Kenny: -Still looking down- She couldn't come.<br>Kyle: I'm sorry, I think the music is too loud, I thought you said that Nora couldn't come.

-Kenny nods-

Kyle: Why not? –Sounds mad-  
>Kenny: There was something about her family so she couldn't come.<p>

-Kyle walks over to Kenny and taps his shoulder-

Kyle: I'm sorry, Kenny.  
>Stan: Yeah, me too buddy.<p>

-They stand with Kenny and taps him looking down-

Kyle: It's her loss anyway.  
>Kenny: Thanks, but it doesn't help much.<br>Kyle: I understand.  
>Stan: Hey, don't let her ruin your night here! Let's get you out on the dance floor and dance a little!<br>Kenny: It feels meaningless without somebody to dance with...

-Wendy walks up to Stan-

Wendy: Stan, it's time to nominate the King and Queen for the prom.  
>Stan: Coming. –to Kenny- Stand strong, Kenny.<p>

-Stan and Wendy walks up to the scene and gets the microphone-

Wendy: Can I have everyone's attention please?

-The music and dancing stop-

Wendy: Now don't worry it'll be more dancing later, the prom is not over.  
>Stan: But it's time to nominate the king and queen of the prom.<br>Wendy: And the winners are-

-She goes and takes up a little note-

Wendy: The king of the prom is Kenny Mccormick!

-The crowd applauds-

Kenny: Oh God... They are now going to nominate Nora as the prom's queen...

Stan: And the prom queen is... –he stops a little, looking surprised when he reads the note- Millie!

-Kenny looks up surprised-

Kenny: What?  
>Kyle: What?<p>

-Millie smiles much and her friends cheer at her-

Wendy: May the couple please come up here?

-Kenny walks up at the scene and receives a ribbon. Millie walks up as well and receives a ribbon herself and smiles at them all and waves-

The Crowd: Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.

-Kenny looks down blushing. He doesn't want to kiss her-

Millie: Shall we do it so that they'll get pleased?  
>Kenny: I don't really want to...<p>

The Crowd: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! KISS!

Millie: Maybe on the cheek, then?  
>Kenny: -Sighs- Fine then.<p>

-Millie kisses Kenny on the cheek and half of the crowd chares and half gets disappointed-

Someone from the crowd: On the mouth!  
>Another one: Yeah! On the mouth!<br>The Crowd: On the mouth! On the mouth! On the mouth! On the mouth! On the mouth! On the mouth!

-Millie smiles at, Kenny, but Kenny doesn't seem to be so glad about the idea-

Kenny: No...  
>Millie: -kisses him near the mouth so that it looks like she kissed him on the mouth-<p>

-The crowd chares-

Wendy: Now everyone, we can return to dancing, talking or whatever you want.

-Kenny looks a little happier now as he walks down with Millie-

Kenny: Hey, Millie. Do you want to dance?  
>Millie: -Smiles at him- Sure, Kenny.<p>

-They start to dance at the dance floor and then later the slow dance begin and they keep close and Kenny has his hand on Millie's back. They keep on dancing together and Kenny starts to like Millie-

Kenny: I never would have thought they'd vote for us to be king and queen would you?  
>Millie: No, it was really surprising.<br>Kenny: I was actually going to go with Nora to the prom, but she couldn't come because of some family problems.  
>Millie: I see. Hey, Kenny.<br>Kenny: Yeah?  
>Millie: I like you... I've done it for a while and I think you feel the same for me. Do you want us to... you know.<br>Kenny: Well... Yeah, why not?  
>Millie: Good<p>

-She kisses him one more time on the cheek before the slow dance ends-

-End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A secret crush.

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-Next day at Kyle's home-

-Stan and Kyle are watching TV. Then the door bell rings-

Kyle: I'll go get it

-walks over to the door and opens it. It's Nora standing in the door-

Nora: Hi...  
>Kyle: Oh, hi Nora. What do you want?<br>Nora: I was wondering... do you guys know where Kenny is? He hasn't been answering my calls.  
>Kyle: I think he is out with Millie.<br>Nora. Millie?  
>Kyle: Yeah, his new girlfriend.<p>

-There's a pause-

Nora: Kenny has a girlfriend? Since when?  
>Kyle: Since you didn't go to the prom with him last night! He felt really bad for that, you know. He had spent so much money trying to impress you and when you turned him down... I think you actually broke his hear in a way.<br>Nora: -sighs- I never meant to not go to the prom with him... Believe me I wanted to, but it was the other girls!  
>Kyle: What?<br>Nora: Yeah! Right after I told him I wanted to go with him, the girls got angry at me because Millie wanted to go with him. I also had to vote for her and Kenny as king and queen because all the other girls had agreed on doing so. If just one from our group would have voted me and Kenny it would be a tie.  
>Kyle: And you just gave in?<br>Nora: I didn't have a choice, okay?

-Nora walks a little away, looking sad-

Kyle: Wait... you like Kenny, don't you?  
>Nora: M-Maybe... –Looks away sad-<br>Kyle: You do like him! Admit it!  
>Nora: -Turns around- Okay, okay! I like him!<br>Kyle: -smiles at her- I think you should go and win him back.  
>Nora: No... it's too late.<br>Kyle: No it's not! I bet he still likes you!  
>Nora: What should I do then?<br>Kyle: Try wining him back.  
>Nora: How?<br>Kyle: I don't know. Flirt with him or smile more at him or something like that.

-Nora looks wired at Kyle-

Nora: You really think that a little flirting is going to get him to change his mind?  
>Kyle: Well... Look I'm not the guy to ask about this.<br>Nora: Then why do you suggest that I try to win him back, then?  
>Kyle: Because that would be the best for him.<br>Nora: Why?  
>Kyle: Because Millie is turning Kenny into a fucking douche bag alright?<p>

-Kyle breaths heavily and frustrated, while Nora backs up a little-

Kyle: Millie is just making Kenny into douche that won't let him decide what to do! Kenny just puts up with her because she's popular and since he was heartbroken a popular girl would make him feel better.  
>Nora: Well what do you want me to do? Forbid them for seeing each other?<br>Kyle: I don't know what you should do, but do something! I am going back in.

-Kyle tries to walk in again, but Nora stops him-

Nora: Hey if you want Kenny to stop being with Millie, then you should come with me!  
>Kyle: -sighs- Fine then. Hey Stan, we need to go get Kenny and Millie to break up.<br>Stan: Coming

-They leave to find Kenny-

-End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh, baby

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-At the mall-

-Kenny is carrying a ton of Millie's bought cloths and a lot of other stuff which she has bought-

Millie: Now, we need to find something for you as well! People can't think that I am dating a poor kid that doesn't look good.

-Kenny sighs as she keeps on babbling about how her looks is-

Millie: Okay, Kenny, you need to dress like a cool kid. Let's try one of these.

-Kenny tries one of the cloths she gives him-

Kenny: (You sure this is going to be good?)  
>Millie: Of course, now buy them.<br>Kenny: (Me? I can't afford it!)  
>Millie: -Sighs- It used to be the man who bought things for the girl and not the other way around.<p>

-She buys them for him and makes him wear it at once-

Millie: Great! Now you look just like him!  
>Kenny: (Like who?)<br>Millie: Justin Bieber! –she squeels and kisses his cheek- But drop the hood. Justin Bieber doesn't wear a hood.  
>Kenny: (Drop the hood? But... But I've seen Justin Biber wear a hood. Black hoddies and he had a hood on!)<br>Millie: -thinks- Oh yeah, he does do that sometimes  
>Kenny: -sighs- (Great, can I go home and watch porn now?)<br>Millie: What? No! Justin Bieber doesn't watch porn, so neither do my boyfriend and you are only to be with me and sleep with me.  
>Kenny: (Am I going to get to have sex with you?) –excited-<br>Millie: Not till we're married.

-Kenny gets frustrated-

Millie: Now, let's show you to the other girls!  
>Kenny: (No... no, no, no, No, No, No, NO!)<p>

-She drags him out of the Mall-

* * *

><p>-In the town-<p>

-Stan, Kyle and Nora are looking for Kenny-

Nora: Where can they be?  
>Kyle: I don't know. We've looked everywhere were Kenny loves to be and he wasn't there at all!<br>Stan: Maybe Millie is taking him to the places she wants to be and not Kenny.  
>Nora: You're right, try calling your girlfriend and see if she knows where they are.<br>Stan: Good idea.

-Stan calls Wendy. She answers-

Wendy: Hello?  
>Stan: Hi, Wendy. Do you know where Kenny and Millie are?<br>Wendy: They are going to the school. Millie wants to show everyone how Kenny looks. She says she's dressed him up as Justin Bieber.

-Stan lowers the phone-

Stan: My God...  
>Wendy: Hello? Stan?<p>

-Stan hangs up with his mouth open-

Nora: What did she say?  
>Stan: She's going to the park where she's going to show Kenny and he's dressed up like Justin Biber. All the people in our class are going to be there!<br>Kyle: My, God, we better hurry!

-They run to the school-

-End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hippy Jews

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-Outside the school-

-The class is standing around Millie and Kenny. Kenny has a blanket on so that they can't see him or how he is dressed-

Millie: Okay everyone, I would like to show you my new boyfriend, Kenny –

-Nora, Kyle and Stan run and try to stop them-

Mccormick!

-She drags of the blanket and all the boys and girls see him dressed like Justin Bieber, only with a hoddie on. The guys starts to laugh-

Nora: We're too late...

-Kenny just look down sad. Then Cartman shows up with a gun-

Cartman: You think it's so funny, huh?  
>Kyle: Cartman?<br>Cartman: You all think it's so funny that I voted for me to be king and Kyle to be my queen.

-They all start to laugh again-

Cartman: Shut up! I am going to shoot you!

-They just keep laughing. Cartman gets so frustrated that he throws the gun to the ground-

Cartman: Fuck you all! You god damn liberal, hippie Jews!

-He leaves and everybody forgets about Kenny-

Millie: So Kenny, ready to go home and watch Glee?

-Kenny walks over to were Cartman threw his gun and shoots himself in the head-

Stan: Oh my God! Kenny killed himself!  
>Kyle: That Bastard!<br>Nora: Kenny!

-The all look shocked at Kenny's body as the blood keeps running out his head. Then a group of liberal, hippy Jews comes and cuts him up for some reason and then runs away, then his body explodes so that his organs falls on them after being blown up-

Cartman yelling from a long distance: Fuck you hippies!

Stan: Dude...  
>Nora: What the fuck just happened?<br>Millie: Damn. Oh, well seems like I need to find a new boyfriend –she leaves-  
>Stan: Come Nora, nothing to do here anymore. Nora?<p>

-She stands there speechless and shocked-

Stan: Dude what's wrong with her?  
>Kyle: I don't know. Nora, you there?<p>

-She doesn't respond-

Stan: I think we need to carry her.  
>Kyle: Me too.<p>

-They carry her home-

-Next day at noon at Stan's house-

-Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman are playing with cars. The doorbell rings-

Stan: I'll go get it.

-Leaves to open the door-

Nora: Hi Stan, can I come in and play?  
>Stan: Sure come on in.<br>Nora: Thanks

-She walks in to the living room where the boys are playing-

Stan: Where were you at church today?  
>Nora: I am a protestant. I don't go to catholic Church.<br>Stan: Sorry, I forgot.  
>Nora: So what are you doing?<br>Stan: Me, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were just playing with cars.  
>Kyle: Hi, Nora.<br>Cartman: Sup, girl.  
>Kenny (Hi, Nora)<br>Nora: Hi guys- wait...

-She pauses-

Nora: Kenny?  
>Kenny: (Yeah?) –He keeps on playing with his car, not looking up-<br>Nora: Didn't you die yesterday?

-Kenny looks up surprised-

Stan: Eh what?  
>Nora: Yeah! He died yesterday!<br>Cartman: No, he didn't.  
>Nora: Yes he did! I remember it!<br>Kyle: He didn't die, okay? Otherwise he wouldn't be here right now. Now, do you want to play with us or not?

-Stands still looking and Kenny for a moment and he looks back at her-

Nora: Fine... –goes to them and plays with the cars, but Kenny keeps looking at Nora as the others play, wondering how she could remember when none of the others could-

-The End


End file.
